Gossip Girl
by Faniicat
Summary: Com a namorada em paris, Miroku tinha todo o tempo do mundo para aborrecer a irmã e o melhor amigo; mas talvez ele estivesse mesmo perdendo o juízo. Resposta alternativa ao tema 27 do 30Cookies.


**Gossip Girl**

Por: Faniicat

-

Kagome conhecia aquela cara. Era a cara de santo que Miroku tentava estampar no rosto quando estava aprontando alguma das suas. _Eu não quero nem saber_, pensou, abanando a cabeça. O ditado 'a ignorância é uma benção' se aplicava divinamente quando se tratava do convívio com Miroku. Ele havia saído da sala com aquela cara há quase uma hora e estava tudo muito quieto dês de então. Isso definitivamente não significava boa coisa. Kagome estava sentada no sofá branco com o laptop apoiado no colo.

Ela estava no orkut, trocando mensagens com a prima, Sango, a namorada do irmão-grande-e-idiota que, para sorte dela e todo o azar de Kagome, estava de férias com os pais em Paris. Enquanto a namorada estava longe, Miroku tinha todo o tempo livre para atormentar a irmã e o melhor amigo. O melhor amigo pelo qual Kagome tinha mais do que uma simples queda...

A janelinha azul e branca subiu avisando que havia recebido um scrap novo. O nome da criatura era apenas 'GG' e o scrap era:

'_Quem somos nós?_

_Os garotos e garotas mais bem vestidos e cools da Califórnia. Aquela garota por quem o seu namorado tem uma super queda ou aquele garoto com quem sua namorada te pôs chifres. Somos queridos, malvados e sempre temos tudo o que queremos. Somos mais do que você jamais poderá sonhar em ser._

_Somos a Elite._

_Você sabe que não nos ama, você nos idolatra_

_E merecemos um lugar que fale exclusivamente de nós. As notícias? Só no site. Acesse GossipGirl agora e sinta um pouco do gostinho das vidas escandalosas, pecaminosas e fabulosas I-Y, K, S, M, R e SH._

_E quem sou eu?_

_Esse é um segredo que eu nunca contarei._

_Para você que me ama._

_Xoxo, Gossip Girl._'

Kagome ficou paralisada, olhando o scrap incrédula. É claro que ela assistia Gossip Girl e havia entendido a paródia mal-feita. Não podia ter certeza, mas aquele scrap frouxo tinha cheiro de...

- MIROKUUUUUUUUUUU! – Ela gritou a plenos pulmões deixando o laptop sobre a almofada enquanto corria escada acima até o quarto do irmão. Ouviu a risada divertida sair abafada através da porta de madeira e colocou a mão na maçaneta. Trancada. – Abra-a-porta.

A frase saiu entre dentes.

- Nossa, que menina temperamental.

Miroku reclamou abrindo a porta abriu e a menina quase caiu para trás. O garoto de quase 1,90 cm de altura estava de botas de camurça cinza-militar que usava era _feminina_, tal qual a meia-calça branca opaca, a saia de pregas azul e a blusa social de botões branca. No topo da cabeça, a peruca deixava compridos fios ondulados e dourados deslizaram até o meio das costas largas demais para serem de uma mulher.

- O QUE É ISSO? – Kagome quase gritou, atônita, presa entre a vontade de rir e de sair correndo. – Virou travesti agora?

- Ai Blair! – A voz fina e levemente afetada soou enquanto ele/ela jogava as mechas, que antes repousavam em seu ombro, para trás. – Uma vez rainha do drama, para sempre rainha do drama. O que aconteceu desta vez?

Kagome permaneceu muda, estancada na porta do quarto do que deveria ser seu irmão encarando a figura _bizarra_ que a estava chamando de Blair e se vestindo de... Serena?

- A Kitty Minky mordeu sua língua ou o que?

Bom, Kagome realmente tinha um gato, mas Buyo era um vira-lata malhado e gordo e não uma Russian Blue**(1)** branca.

- Dessa vez você realmente enlouqueceu! O que está acontecendo com você? – Kagome despejou quando finalmente reencontrou sua voz na garganta apertada.

- Ah, nada horas. Eu continuo sendo apenas a mesma Serena que você sempre conheceu. – Kagome estreitou os ombros, não acreditando que estava mesmo certa sobre o que era a 'fantasia' de seu irmão. Ou seja lá que fosse aquilo parado na frente dela. – Você é que está estranha.

Antes que aquele show de horrores pudesse seguir em frente, a campainha tocou. Kagome se perguntou se o irmão se trancaria no quarto e vestiria roupas descentes, mas contrariando suas expectativas ele apenas saiu saltitante e animado – no que deveriam parecer passos leves e graciosos – para a escada. Kagome o seguiu, assustada demais para ser rápida.

Quando chegou ao meio da escada e pode avistar a porta, viu aquele ser transmutado ( ou qualquer que tivesse sido a coisa que havia deixado Miroku mais esquisito que o normal. ) abrindo a porta e ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Inuyasha Taisho, passando pela porta com um olhar tão abismado quanto o seu devia ser. Os olhos azuis-violetados dele procuraram até encontrar os dela, fitando-a com um ar palpável de interrogação, Kagome deu de ombros com uma expressão de quem também não entendia.

- Você enlouqueceu, cara?

- Nem para me dar oi, Natie? – A mesma voz fina e meio estridente. Kagome suspirou sacudindo a cabeça enquanto rezava para que fosse um sonho. – Eu sei que você tem medo de falar comigo porque ainda me ama mesmo namorando a Blair – ele fez um sinal com a cabeça para trás. – e tudo o mais, mas porque não pode me dar apenas um oi descente?

Fez uma carinha de triste, fazendo os grandes olhos azuis escuros brilharem enquanto apertava Inuyasha, ou 'Natie', em um abraço.

- HEI, ME SOLTA!

- Pronto, nem doeu está vendo? – Miroku/Serena abriu um sorriso satisfeito. – Pode ir falar com a sua namorada agora, eu vou encontrar o próximo que vai ficar bobo comigo e começar a mandar papagaios que pedem em casamento.

Miroku/Serena sorriu de forma medonha outra vez e saiu saltitando e deixando os dois para trás, sozinhos e assustados.

- Isso aconteceu mesmo ou eu preciso pedir para meu irmão me internar em uma clínica? – Inuyasha perguntou, com um olhar arregalado para a garota que terminava de descer a escada e ir falar com ele.

- Adoraria dizer que você precisava fazer suas malas e ir para a clínica psiquiátrica, mas parece que o maluco realmente é o Miroku. – Kagome disse, tentando sorrir e apagar o clima esquisito. Aproximou-se e deu o tradicional beijo no rosto de Inuyasha.

- O que foi dessa vez?

- Não sei também, mas de repente ele parece ter inventado que isto aqui é _Gossip Girl._ – Inuyasha continuou a encará-la sem entender. – É uma série da Warner e de livros. Sabe, acho que ele deveria ser Serena van der Woodsen.

- Ah... – Ele não parecia menos confuso agora, apesar de ter entendido o que era Gossip Girl. – E quem somos nós?

- Hum, Blair Waldorf e Nate Archibald.

- Bom saber. – Ele disse dando de ombros. – Acho que ele só está mais idiota que o normal sem a Sango por perto.

- Eu também acho.

- Então, o que você estava fazendo?

- Você quer dizer antes do Miroku sair do quarto vestido de mulher e nos tratar como personagens de uma série fictícia? – Kagome perguntou, sorrindo e Inuyasha riu e acentiu com a cabeça. – Trocando mensagens com a Sango no orkut.

Quando mencionou o orkut é que Kagome se lembrou do scrap estúpido.

- Espere, ainda preciso ver uma coisa no laptop!

Kagome saiu andando em direção a sala com Inuyasha em seu encalço. Até parece que ele iria ficar sozinho e 'desprotegido' por aí enquanto aquela coisa louca de peruca loura estava à solta. Além do mais não fazia mal nenhum estar ali com ela, no final das contas.

A morena pegou de novo o laptop e o apoiou sobre o colo e clicou sobre o link do site. A página da web em preto e rosa era _realmente_ semelhante ao site oficial e ela começou a ler o post, ainda mais incrédula.

'_Advertência: Todos os nomes verdadeiros de lugares, pessoas e fatos foram alterados ou abreviados para proteger os inocentes. Quer dizer, eu._

_**Oi, gente!**_

_Todos já sabem quem nós somos, ainda que não nos conheçamos. Somos os caras sensuais que jogam Lacrosse e pegam ondas melhor que você e as garotas maravilhosas que poluem os sonhos de seus namorados enfiadas em lingeries Victoria's Secrets ou biquínis Missoni._

_Somos a Elite da sociedade da Califórnia. Nossas vidas são sempre agitadas e todos querem ser como nós. Mas como nem todos podem, pelo menos daremos a vocês o gostinho de saber como é._

_Os feriados de fim-de-ano são mesmo mágicos. O ar tem o cheiro da neve que cai e das nossas coberturas à beira-mar a vista é ainda mais espetacular, tudo parece um reino encantado de prata._

_E com o clima romântico e nevoento no ar..._

_Todos nós nos reunirmos para o que mais gostamos: Diversão, diversão e mais diversão. Nos enfiamos em nossas botas Christian Loboutin e vamos todos sair, com neve ou não._

_**Flagras**_

_**K**__ sonhando acordada com __**I-Y**__ pelo que deve ser a milionésima vez. É engraçado como mesmo os poderosos podem ter insegurança de vez em quando. Se bem que com aqueles olhos violetas e o corpo perfeito, que garota não ficaria insegura? Mas relaxe, __**K**__, todos nós sabemos que __**I-Y**__ se comporta como um perfeito cachorrinho quando o assunto é você._

_**I-Y**__ rejeitando __**KY**__ na festa em sua casa. Acho que__** K**__ realmente está fazendo um tremendo efeito com o garoto. Que desperdício._

_**S**__ continua em viagem, percorrendo a Europa, a cadelinha, sendo paquerada por todos os tipos de gatos Europeus e rejeitando todos eles por causa do maravilhoso californiano que ela namora, __**M**__._

_**R**__ e __**SH**__ andando abrigados pelo mesmo casaco pelas alamedas molhadas, de mãozinhas dadas como um perfeito casal apaixonado. Quem diria que a mais retraída seria justamente a que colocaria coleira no mais difícil._

_**M**__muito gostoso, como sempre, andando por aí e sendo assediado por milhares da garotas louras e bonitas enquanto sua namorada está no exterior. Sorte de __**S**__ que __**M**__ seja tão bom namorado, não é?_

_O que mais vai acontecer nessa estação? Ninguém pode saber, mas eu serei a primeira a contar. Eu não sou exatamente boa em guardar segredos._

_Para você que me ama,_

_Gossip Girl.'_

- Eu não acredito nisso. – Kagome balbuciou terminado de ler as últimas palavras enquanto fechava o laptop, atrás de seu ombro Inuyasha lera tudo e estava tão abismado quanto ela. Talvez não o suficiente para não se envergonharem do que havia sobre eles, mas o suficiente para conseguirem ignorar isso com um tácito acordo de silêncio. – Miroku realmente perdeu toda a sanidade que possuía dessa vez.

- É verdade, é melhor nós escaparmos enquanto ainda estamos sãos, não é?

- Tudo bem. – Kagome confirmou com um sorriso e seguiu Inuyasha até o hall para pegarem o elevador. Os dois desceram em silêncio, presos nos seus próprios pensamentos. Kagome mordeu um pouco o canto interno do lábio e Inuyasha se perdeu por um segundo observando os lábios retraídos.

- Vem. – Ele estendeu a mão para ela enquanto os dois saíam pelas ruas geladas. A neve não estava caindo e a garoa fraca lavara os restos brancos das calçadas. Kagome apertou mais as mãos dentro das luvas de lã e suspirou, o ar gelado entrando e saindo de suas narinas.

- Para onde nós vamos, exatamente?

- Não sei. – Inuyasha respondeu como se não fosse nada, dando de ombros. Kagome riu e observou o perfil bem desenhado à luz nublada e pálida. A pele, geralmente bronzeada, parecia quase tão clara quanto a sua, de marfim. Inuyasha voltou seu rosto para Kagome com um sorriso discreto e devolveu o olhar, observando os olhos azulados quase cinza na luz esbranquiçada. Os dois haviam submergido em uma bolha calma e _quente_ no meio do inverno.

- HEI, VOCÊS DOIS, NÃO ME ABANDONEM SE NÃO EU VOU VIRAR EMO E TER QUE SAIR DO PROGRAMA! – Kagome quis se matar quando a bolha explodiu como sabão, e a voz-alfinete ainda era a _imitação_ grotesca de Serena. – Gente, vocês tem a série inteira para ficarem se agarrando, não precisam fazer isso agora. Natie, amor, você sabe que ela te troca pelo Chuck?

Ela ia responder, mas Inuyasha ergueu uma sobrancelha e foi mais rápido.

- E quem seria o Chuck?

- Tem certeza que não sabe, Natiiiiiie? – O nome saiu ainda mais meloso. Ok, aquilo estava passando dos limites. Principalmente porque, ao contrário de Kagome, Inuyasha _tinha_ entendido quem seria Chuck.

- Só no seriado, ok?

- O que, Blair?

- A Bla--... Ah, enfim, eu só troco o _Natie_ pelo Chuck no seriado. No livro nós continuamos juntos. – Kagome cedera e entrara na brincadeira, envolvendo o braço ao de Inuyasha. Ele a fitou curioso por um segundo e depois deu de ombros de novo.

- Ah... É verdade. – Miroku comentou, fazendo beicinho.

- Hum... Serena, querida, porque você não vai procurar o Dan, ou o Flow, ou sei lá quem é o seu par agora?

- Ah... O Dan está na Europa.

- O pé rapado? – O sorriso de Kagome se alargou quando o sorriso de Miroku murchou um pouco. – Não, ele não teria dinheiro. E tem mais uma falha, _querida_, do que adianta nos chamar de Blair, Nate e sei lá mais o que aqui se são nossas iniciais no site?

- Você entrou mesmo no site?

- Esse Gossip Girl está mais para novela mexicana pobre do que para produção americana, _Serena._

- Olha, depois dessa nós vamos cortar nossa amizade pelo que deve ser a qüinquagésima nona vez em treze livros e duas temporadas de Tv. E eu vou recair nas drogas, tchau. – Miroku saiu batendo o pé e Kagome se perguntou se o sobretudo super apertado magenta que ele estava usando por cima da roupa era o seu Burberry. Depois esqueceu isso, mais uma vez, não queria a resposta.

- Seu irmão é idiota, mas até que isso foi engraçado.

- É, eu sei. – Kagome sorriu e finalmente tirou os olhos da figura do irmão entrando na portaria do prédio e voltando a olhar para Inuyasha, sem perceber a cabecinha de peruca loura espiando discretamente.

- Então, você é Blair Waldorf e eu Nate Archibald, certo?

- Aparentemente. – Kagome concordou.

- Hum... E no livro ele não é trocado por Chuck algum.

- Não.

- Ok, então, parece bom o suficiente para mim. – Um sorriso travesso despontou nos lábios bem contornados dele e Inuyasha passou um dos braços pela cintura estreita de Kagome, e independente do nome dos personagens, fitou seus olhos fundindo os dois tons divergentes de azul, misturando-os e sorriu, desta vez realmente gentil, antes de tocar os lábios dela com os seus.

Sua língua pediu passagem e se infiltrou entre os lábios vermelhos, frios por fora e tão quentes e úmidos por dentro. Empurrou-a alguns passos até deixá-la entre a árvore e seu corpo.

Quando se afastaram, a respiração descia entre cortada e fazia pequenas baforadas de fumaça branca saírem dos lábios separados, os olhos o encarando abismados.

- O que exatamente foi isso?

- Não somos um casal?

- Só na cabeça bitolada do Miroku!

- Bom, ao que parece, na minha também. – O sorriso extremamente agradável de Inuyasha se espalhou pelo rosto masculino mais uma vez e Kagome apertou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Até que a idéia de Miroku não havia sido _tão inútil_ assim.

**OoO**

'_Advertência: Todos os nomes verdadeiros de lugares, pessoas e fatos foram alterados ou abreviados para proteger os inocentes. Quer dizer, eu._

_**Oi, gente!**_

_O AMOR ESTÁ NO AR._

_Falta menos de uma semana para o natal e muito pouco tempo para o ano novo e todo o ar parece infestado com um perfume doce de Chanel que faz com que todos se apaixonem e queiram cada vez mais ficar esquentados um contra o corpo do outro debaixo de cobertas. Ou talvez debaixo do mesmo cobertor xadrez maravilhoso que sua mãe comprou depois que saiu na edição especial de conjuntos decorativos lindos de natal da Vanity Fair. O que importa é que mesmo para a Elite o perfume é contagiante, mesmo que todos nós tenhamos nossos litros de fragrâncias francesas no armário..._

_**Flagras**_

_**K**__ e __**I-Y**__ parecendo se entender muito bem após uma tarde especialmente marcante prensados contra uma árvore na rua da praia, agora para todos os lugares que olhamos eles estão juntos, com seus sorrisos bobos e olhares carinhosos. É de querer vomitar. E alguém se lembra de agradecer à __**M**__ por ajeitar as coisas? É claro que não..._

_**S**__ voltando da viagem com os pais depois de quase um mês fora, ela parece mais magra e sofisticada, ou talvez tenha sido apenas o efeito das butiques da cidade luz. A garotinha de sorte ainda foi recebida pelo não-mais-solteiro moreno mais cobiçado da Califórnia de braços abertos e presente em mãos. A vida realmente não é justa com certas meninas._

_NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA:_

_**SH**__ foi flagrado em um café perto da casa de seus pais em Malibu, acompanhado de uma certa morena de olhos castanhos brilhantes e rosto infantil, __**sorrindo**__! O para-sempre-frio-como-gelo __**SH**__ também tem sentimentos? Ou será que é apenas a magia do natal se manifestando? _

_Não sabemos, mas todos nos escondemos em abrigos anti-bombas e desastres naturais e não sairemos até tudo parecer seguro novamente. Continue visitando, mesmo dentro de porões anti-bombas, porque nunca se sabe quando o escândalo vai acontecer. E eu sempre serei a primeira a relatá-los para vocês._

_Para você que me ama,_

_Gossip Girl.'_

-

**(1)**: Kitty Minky é a gata da raça Russian Blue de Blair Waldorf no livro Gossip Girl de Cecily von Ziegesar. E a série não me pertence, infelizmente, ou eu seria rica!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, é tudo que eu posso dizer, geeente! Eu adorei escrever isso. E essa é a segunda resposta ao tema **27. Imitação** do 30 Cookies. Particularmente eu gosto mais desta (pisca).

Espero que tenham gostado, mil beijos meus pingüins amados, Faniicat.

**Ps.** A idéia dessa fanfic foi retirada de uma de Twilight que eu li em um momento de puro tédio mais que era _muito_ engraçada, a 'Tinha que ser o Emmett', onde ele resolve interpretar um seriado diferente por semana. Muito bom, muito bom mesmo. E a fic será dedicada à duas pessoas. 8D A primeira é a Béh que foi a primeira que leu no meu surto 'CARA, eu bebi ontem a noite e não sabia!' e a outra é a Lilermen que hoje mesmo estava pedindo fics animadas. Eu sei, andei muito drama e foi a coitada da **Juju** que teve que me aturar choramingando que tinha perdido o jeito com fics de humor! Hahahahah. Beijos amados.


End file.
